


Something To Do In The Dark

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Michael get stranded in a tent during a rainstorm and are bored as dicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Do In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ragehappy secret santa on tumblr - the recipient was kougazgurl. Merry Christmas!

"This fucking blows." Michael tossed down his cards and rolled onto his back.

Geoff frowned. “You’re telling me. We planned this trip for weeks and now we’re stuck in a tent in a torrential downpour because the concert got canceled.”

The younger man threaded his fingers together behind his head and closed his eyes, listening to the water rolling down the sides of the tent. “At least you had some games in the van.”

"They were Millie’s idea. She was worried we might get bored."

"She was absolutely correct." He sighed loudly. "I should be drunk and debating crowd-surfing."

"Hey, now there’s something I can help with." Geoff set his cards down on the pile and rolled over, digging in his bag. "So glad I remembered to pack it."

Michael looked over at him, eyebrow raised. “What?”

Geoff sat up and waggled the small bottle of whiskey at him before cracking it open and taking a sip. “I didn’t bring any shot glasses,” he said, holding it out for him.

"Alcohol kills germs." Michael sat up and took a sip, coughing once he swallowed it. "Yup, that’s whiskey."

The older man laughed. “You fucking idiot, did you forget how to hold your liquor?”

"Not all of us drink whiskey straight from the bottle, Geoff," Michael sneered before taking another hit and passing it back.  "Besides, it’s not my drink of choice."

"Yeah, you are kind of a beer guy," Geoff said shrugging, taking a sip and replacing the cap. "Shit, which of these cards were yours?"

Michael stared at the pile and shrugged. “Did it really matter? We both hate Uno.”

Geoff sighed and started gathering the cards. “Wanna play something else?”

As if on cue, the lantern above their head went dark. Michael stared up at it incredulously. “And I bet the batteries are in the car.”

"In the goddamn glovebox, I can see them in it clear as dicks." Geoff sighed and put the cards in the box and tossed it into the corner. "Guess we’re going to sleep then."

"Nonsense, Geoff, I bet there’s something we can do in the dark in the middle of nowhere in a tent in the pouring rain." Michael groaned and flopped backwards onto his sleeping bag. "What next?"

He jumped when Geoff was very suddenly next to him. “Hey.”

"Hey what?" He narrowed his brown eyes at the older man.

"I know it’s not exactly crowd surfing if it’s just one guy but I can try to hold you up if you want."

Michael tried to stay grumpy but the look on Geoff’s face was too hilarious, and the frown twisted into a smile, and then he laughed. “You’re fucking dumb, Geoff, I’d break you.”

"Alright, fine, you don’t have to surf me. But there’s other shit you can do instead."

The younger man raised an eyebrow. “Alright, I’m intrigued.”

"I hear ‘Geoff’s Dick’ is a pretty fun ride." Geoff couldn’t help laughing at his own joke and rolled over, reaching for the whiskey and taking another sip.

Michael’s jaw dropped in a fake gasp. “Why Mr. Ramsey, I believe you’re coming onto me.”

"Nope, that was last week. It hit you in the eye, remember? Lindsay fucking laughed for an hour." He rolled back and slipped the bottle into MIchael’s hand. "I’d do it again if you wanted."

"I am offended, Geoffrey - you said that the next time I could cum on you." He took the bottle and had another drink, not coughing this time.

"No better time to take me up on that offer like the present." Geoff shrugged and handed him the cap for the whiskey and watched him twist it on before setting it aside. "Like you said, there’s gotta be something we can do in the dark."

The smaller man yelped when Geoff’s hands suddenly wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, and his jaw dropped when he felt his erection press into his thigh. “You certainly don’t waste any time.”

"Shut up." Geoff kissed Michael roughly on the mouth and bit gently on his lower lip. "Take it out."

Michael nodded once and reached between them, unzipping Geoff’s fly and reaching inside his jeans to feel his cock. “Goddamn, Geoff…” he trailed off, grazing his fingertips over his head.

Geoff groaned and thrust into Michael’s hand. “Don’t be a fucking tease.”

"Or what?" Michael tested, keeping his grip loose, panting lightly into Geoff’s mouth.

"Or I’ll make you sleep outside in the fuckin’ rain, you little shit." His hands tightened on Michael’s waist, pushing down slightly, fingers slipping under the waistband of his sweatpants.

The smaller man sighed and flipped open the button with this thumb, pushing down his jeans enough to get better access. His forehead fell against Geoff’s as he closed his eyes, concentrating on wrapping his fingers around the shaft and pulling carefully.

The brunet moaned and tugged at Michael’s drawstring, undoing the bow and sliding his hand fully in, cupping it around his hip. “You’ve gotten so much better at that,” he whispered to the top of his head.

Michael hummed his thanks and bit his lip, working Geoff thoughtfully. “You could say I’m trying to make it last.”

Geoff nodded in silent agreement - their encounters were usually limited to quick moments in the office; having the luxury of time in a more comfortable space was definitely something to be taken advantage of.

The redhead’s little thrusting movements against his hand brought him back to reality, and he quickly rolled him over, pulling off Michael’s shirt and pressing their hips together. He grinned at the little moan Michael tried to hide. “You don’t need to be quiet here.”

"Force of habit, Geoff, I’m not usually allowed to—" Michael moaned again as Geoff rolled his hips against Michael’s once.

"Louder." Geoff’s voice was low and almost threatening as he moved against him lazily.

Michael’s hands gripped at Geoff’s biceps, fingers digging into his tattooed skin, head thrown back against his pillow, and silently thanking God it was too dark to see the blush creeping across his cheeks at the mess of noises falling from his lips.

Geoff chuckled and continued like that for a while, until Michael let go of his biceps and lifted his hips off the floor to tug down his sweatpants. “Gettin’ desperate?” he grumbled, trying not to clue him in to his own desperation.

The younger man nodded and pulled Geoff back down onto him with one hand, reaching between them with the other and gripping both shafts together in his fist as he pushed his pants the rest of the way off with his feet. He smirked as Geoff’s head fell against his shoulder in a deep whine. “You too?” he asked, stroking once.

"Fuck off."

Michael laughed at Geoff’s “sentiment” and shrugged his head up off his shoulder to cup his chin and kiss him deeply. “Jeez, Geoff, if I fuck off then we’re not gonna be able to get our fuck on.”

Geoff rolled his eyes and drove his hips into Michael’s hand. “Stop talking.”

"Or I’ll sleep outside in the rain?" Michael tested.

"Or I’ll make you do all the work."

The smaller man mock-sighed. “You know how to suck the fun out of everything.”

Geoff got up onto his knees and kicked his jeans off. “C’mere then, I got something you can suck the fun out of.”

Michael nodded, and waited for Geoff to get settled back on his heels before crawling up and lying on his stomach, elbows on either side of his knees. He licked his lips and guided Geoff’s head to his lips, kissing the tip once before sliding it into his mouth.

The older man groaned loudly and carded his fingers through Michael’s hair; his bright blue eyes met Michael’s brown ones as they peeked over the rim of his glasses. He nodded once, and that was all the permission Michael needed to hollow out his cheeks and lower his mouth as far down on Geoff’s dick as it would go.

Geoff’s free hand trailed across his bare chest as he chewed his lip, watching Michael work on him through hooded eyes. He hummed quietly, working his fingers through Michael’s curls.

Michael licked from the base to the tip, tongue swirling once around his ridge before lowering his head back down and feeling it bump the back of his throat. He smiled around it as Geoff made a quiet rumbly noise at him, and he lifted his head again.

"Did you bring anything?" he murmured, wiping his mouth as he sat up.

Geoff nodded and reached for his bag, pulling a small bottle of lube and a condom from a side pocket. “Here,” he said as he handed the rubber to Michael, “I think you know where that goes.”

The younger man chewed his lip as he tried not to crack a joke about topping Geoff (the last time he did had not ended well), and ripped it open with his teeth. He tossed the wrapper behind him and rolled it onto Geoff’s length with ease.

Geoff tugged at Michael’s arm and half-pulled him into his lap, settling Michael astride one of his thighs. He dribbled some of the lube across his fingers and reached around him, pressing a slick finger against his entrance. “You ready?”

"Just fucking do it," Michael whined, resting his head against Geoff’s shoulder, keening into his skin as Geoff slowly slid inside him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his hands into his back to keep himself from rocking back on his finger too soon.

Geoff pressed his lips to his temple and shushed him, whispering nonsense against his face as he slid another finger in. He could feel Michael’s hips attempting to rut against him and chuckled.

Michael shouted and nearly dug his fingernails into his skin as Geoff got the third finger in, and he lifted his head to stare at him. “Lie down,” he said firmly, pushing against Geoff’s shoulders.

He nodded and Michael shifted in his lap to allow him to stretch out his legs, and as Geoff laid back on his sleeping bag, Michael swung his leg over and straddled Geoff’s hips.

He leaned forward and reached behind him to guide Geoff to his entrance, and he let out a long low moan as he rocked back on it. “Christ, Geoff,” he whined, adjusting his stance and feeling him press against his prostate.

Geoff reached out and pressed one hand against his hip, thumb pushing into the bone, and the other wrapped carefully around Michael’s prick. “You’re gorgeous,” he mumbled thickly.

Michael’s head fell back as Geoff’s thumb ran across his slit, smearing the drop of precum that had collected there. For the first time all night, he allowed himself to thrust freely, gasping and sighing and panting as he felt Geoff’s length slide in and out of him.

The older man began rolling his hips up to meet Michael’s downstrokes and a smirk spread across his face when Michael’s moans changed significantly in pitch. He loved watching him come apart at the seams and tonight was no exception.

The smirk faded when Geoff realized Michael was getting erratic - no no no, this needed to last longer, they never got time alone like this, he needed to do something—

—so he let go of Michael’s cock (and winced at the cry of anguish from him), grabbed his waist, and rolled him onto his back. He lifted his knees and wrapped his legs around his waist, then grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. “Don’t cum yet,” he whispered to him as he settled on his knees, “don’t you fucking dare.”

Michael nodded, unable to say anything else, and grabbed onto Geoff’s biceps in an effort to not touch himself. He helped Geoff angle his hips just right, and then groaned at the slow pace Geoff set. “Faster,” he whined, arching his back.

Geoff shook his head. “You said you wanted this to last.”

The smaller man’s head fell back and his mouth dropped open, holding his breath and focusing on the raindrops on the tent and the wind in the trees and anything else he could hear over Geoff’s ragged breaths.

Geoff’s grip on his hips tightened. “That doesn’t mean ignore me,” he growled, pulling against him harder and laughing at Michael’s surprised yelp. “Look at me.”

Michael’s brown eyes snapped open and stared at Geoff intently, and the older man nodded. “Tell me you want it.”

Even in the dark, Geoff could see the blush creeping up Michael’s face. “Geoff—”

"Tell me what you need and I’ll give it to you." He raised and eyebrow and increased his pace by a hair.

Michael groaned and swallowed. “I don’t think—”

"If you want it, you can say it." He gave Michael one good deep thrust and stayed still, holding his hips down so he couldn’t move either. "Come on."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Geoff, just fuck me til I cum, okay?!" Michael’s eyebrows furrowed and he tightened his legs around Geoff’s waist. "You know you want it too so fucking do it already!"

Geoff lifted Michael’s knees higher and leaned forward, pushing into the young man deeply and quickly, and Michael hollered, pressing his hands flat into the floor to give Geoff some leverage. He could feel the heat rising in his belly and he chewed his lip, waiting for Geoff to grab his length and tell him—

"Cum for me. Do it now."

Michael felt like the noise he made was ripped from his lungs as his orgasm tore through his body, the first shot making it out of Geoff’s fist and hitting him in the chest, the rest coating his hand. The spasms in his body triggered Geoff’s release, and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead into Michael’s chest as he came inside him.

They laid together for a moment, listening to each other’s breathing as they slowed, and finally Geoff leaned up and looked at the younger man. “I think the rain stopped.”

Michael nodded. “Too bad, looks like you probably could’ve used a rinse.”

Geoff looked down at his chest and frowned. “Goddammit.” He slid out of his partner and sighed. “I think I left the baby wipes in the car too.”

Michael shrugged. “It’s not my fault, you said I could do it. And you were the one in control of my aim too.”

"At least it didn’t hit me in the face."


End file.
